


A King’s regrets

by Campton



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campton/pseuds/Campton
Summary: Moments before his light being snuffed out, the pale kind lays in his throne room, regretting what he’s done.
Kudos: 19





	A King’s regrets

Cruel, vial, idiotic...evil. That was all that would flow through his mind. All that could flow through it. In his throne room, on his thr- no, he was no king. No king would do such a thing, and he knew that. On his blasted chair, the Pale King sat, waiting. Not for someone, but for something. The only thing he wanted now. His passing. 

He could’ve just simply dipped into the void, let it take him over, but that would be to cruel for his beloved. He waited to wither away or hell, even his void constructs to somehow burst open and rip him limb from limb. At least his queen would know it was out of his control, and not have his issues tear in her mind. That damned moth. He sighs. He had know one the blame but himself. If only he hadn’t made Hallownest. If only he left the moths to there business, went somewhere else. Made a kingdom there, then he could have his ego stroked and children running around. A son. A daughter.

If only he hadn’t acted on that urge, that desire. He knew it would fall, he saw it. But in his idiotic brain, he thought he could somehow change it. How silly of a thought. “What else could I do?” He thought. “Let millions of void creatures, possibly even stronger than me or the radiance roam around Hallownest?” Even his constructs were to strong to be allowed to roam. But leaving them down in the dark, rank, fowl abyss kept eating at him. Kept... CRASH. A noise so sickeningly loud broke the silence, and his thoughts. Slash, crash, brake, slosh was all he heard for a long while until one construct came. As soon as he saw it thought, the knight was thrown to a wall. A black, viscous liquid crept in his chamber. 

Although he was preparing himself for death, it still scared him. Of course it would, in his vision of his kingdom’s fall, he saw what was beyond the mortal coil, but he didn’t know what sent him there, to that deep silence and colorless nothing. As the gooey liquid took the shapes of his could’ve been children, he stared at it. His soul itself shivered. Why though. He wanted this, right? Then, he felt cold, to cold. In the nothingness formed something. Something he wished would have stayed dead. His two biggest mistakes. The creation of the hollow knight, and his staining of such a pure creature


End file.
